Difficult Birth
by RedWingedFalcon
Summary: It's been a long winter and Kagome is close to giving birth. What happens when a demon comes after Inuyasha and Kagome when she's almost ready to give birth? Oneshot! Rated for implied intimacy in the beginning.


**Me: So I'm doing my first oneshot!**

**Inuyasha: So what?**

**Me: Shut up or I'll make Kagome tell you to sit.**

**Inuyasha: *runs away***

**Me: *sigh* Someone say the disclaimer.**

**Sango: She owns nothing.**

**Me: Sango, what are you doing here?**

**Sango: I don't know. I was talking with Miroku when I suddenly felt the need to say a disclaimer.**

**Me: Such is the way of life.**

Dark clouds covered Kagome and Inuyasha's home. It looked like it was about to snow again. It had been a difficult winter. Kagome was getting close to her last days of pregnancy and Inuyasha was doing everything he could to protect her from the cold.

Their house was built in Inuyasha forest. It was as well insulated as any other house of the time. But it was still cold. Kagome often went to bed with cold skin. Inuyasha worried about that. He would use the robe of the fire rat to keep her warm as they slept by the fire rather than their room most nights. Inuyasha was fine with that. They had only been intimate a few times since the long winter had entered their lives, but it was okay. Inuyasha didn't mind. As long as she was okay.

It wasn't as if they didn't get in the mood. Both he and Kagome had been in the mood recently. But it had simply been too cold for Kagome. The icy chill had entered the house and into their lives so rapidly. The baby was moving slower since the cold started taking its toll.

Inuyasha snuggled up closer to Kagome as she slept. Her heart beat was slow and steady. He placed his hand on her stomach. The baby was slowly moving around. Inuyasha didn't like that Kagome's skin felt so cold. No matter how close they got to the fire, she still felt so cold, almost like death. It was a miracle she hadn't become deathly ill by now.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he froze. There was a demon he didn't recognize coming directly toward him. Inuyasha roused Kagome. She groggily sat up. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"There's a demon headed our way. You stay here. I'm going to go meet it." She hesitated, but then nodded. He took off. Inuyasha headed towards the demon, away from the village. The demon wasn't hard to find, it was quite loud.

When he found it, it was quite startling to look at. It was human to look at in structure with big muscles, giant teeth, red eyes, and white skin. It was as tall as a mountain! "So there you are! You aren't getting past me!" Before the demon could reply, Inuyasha pounced on the demon, attacking him with Tetsusaiga.

The demon attacked back, sending poison his way. Inuyasha dodged and countered with a windscar. When the smoke cleared, however, it appeared to not even faze the demon. "What?" Inuyasha was starting to worry as they were getting closer to the village and where Kagome was.

Snow was starting to fall. The wind started picking up and it was getting colder. Inuyasha worried about Kagome and how cold it was.

As he was deep in thought, he didn't notice the demon ram his toward his back until it was too late. He hit a tree and almost blacked out. He had trouble moving his body. When he lifted his head, he saw the demon throwing something inside his house. Something exploded!

"No!" Inuyasha was on his feet. He was running toward the house but the demon blocked him. The demon laughed. "The poison may only last for five minutes but anyone or anything inside there will be dead long before the poison lets up."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He tried to make it through again only to be knocked back by a blast from the demon's mouth. When the demon tried to blast him again, however, Inuyasha hit him with a backlash wave, finishing him.

Inuyasha ran into his house and found it completely empty. Even his kimono was gone. "Oh no," Inuyasha thought, "She must have ran." He ran outside to find her. He was worried about how cold it was and how close she was to deliver.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm coming." There were no tracks for him to follow. No scent for him to follow. The snow was blowing too harshly. Inuyasha ran blindly on, hoping against hope that Kagome was heading the way he was heading. He was being blown this way and that, being blown off the path.

Suddenly, he saw Kagome in front of him. "Kagome!" He tried to shout out at her but his voice was muffled by the storm. She was walking slowly so it was easy to catch up to her, though.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He picked up her frail body. The priestess nodded. "Inuyasha, I'm glad you came. My water broke." "Your water broke? Wait, does that mean you're in labor?" Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha's heart sped up. He held her close and sped off in the opposite direction, towards the village. "Hang on, Kagome. I'm going to take you back to the village."

Kagome screamed and screamed and screamed again. She was in very obvious pain. The labor of a human was hard enough but she was having a half-demon's child. This was not going to be easy.

Kagome's screams increased as Inuyasha carried her bridal style toward the village. Kagome suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Inuyasha, we're not going to make it. The baby is coming. Now!" Inuyasha gulped. This wasn't good. He continued to run. Kagome tightened her grip. "I'm serious!"

The half-demon slowed to a stop and gently lied Kagome down in the snow. He covered her up with the fire rat to keep the wind away. "Inuyasha, it hurts." Inuyasha took her hand. "Don't worry. I'm here for you." He took off her bottoms, bitterly so as he knew it would only make her colder. He gritted his teeth as she shivered and chattered her teeth.

"It's coming!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs and started pushing. Inuyasha held her hand tenderly as she duck her nails into his hand. Kagome was in so much pain she didn't even think when she said "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit." Inuyasha yelled as he dug a crater in the earth. "What was that for?" he said, almost angrily. But he wasn't angry at all. He knew she was in pain.

He felt something plated into his stomach. "Huh, what's this?" A blue orb fell into his stomach and broke in half. Suddenly, the snow started disappearing and the sky cleared up. "The demon must have hidden this orb in the earth as a way of killing us and when that didn't work he attacked us head on," Inuyasha mused."

Inuyasha's attention was diverted by Kagome's screams. He looked between Kagome's legs. "Kagome, I see a head. Push for me." Kagome pushed as hard as she could. Then she heard the most beautiful thing in the world. She heard the baby cry.

Inuyasha handed her the baby. Kagome instructed him to tie the umbilical cord before he cut it. He cut it with one finger nail. After the placenta was out, Inuyasha noticed for the first time that they were right next to their house. He picked Kagome and the baby up and went inside.

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha and sat down with the baby. "Would you like to hold to hold him?" Inuyasha nodded and took the child. It was amazing how easily the child fit into his arm. He looked at his wife. "What do you want to name him?" "How about Atei?" Inuyasha smiled down at his son. "That's a good name."

**Me: Another story complete.**

**Inuyasha: So in this one I have a baby?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Inuyasha: I love your imagination!**

**Me: Review!**


End file.
